


Trying to Relax

by minolyn



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve [6]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Golfing, M/M, Ylviscest, awkward touching, brofeels, but also not really, but not really, just... just read it man i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Could you perhaps write something cesty in which Vegard teaches Bård golf like in those cliché romantic comedies*, but where they aren't a couple, please? ;) (*I mean, for example, with all that standing behind him in close proximity, etc.)<br/>--<br/>I switched the roles since it makes more sense for Bård to teach Vegard golf because… He’s the one whose constantly seen actually playing golf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Relax

"Fuck."

_*whack*_

"This."

_*whack*_

"SHIT!"

Another clump of grass flew up from the ground as Vegard missed the ball yet again.

"That's the spirit." Bård said, standing out of harm's way, kind of enjoying watching his older brother getting angry and being so bad at something he himself was quite good at. Vegard turned around with the palms of his hands turned skyward, one of them gripping a putter, and asked, "why the fuck are we doing this?"

"Because your doctor said you need to do something that'll help you relax."

"This is in no way relaxing."

"You should think of it as letting out your aggression in a harmless way. You're screwing up the grass instead of screwing up your skin."

"So instead of harming nothing but myself, I'm ruining the environment." Vegard pointed out, leaning on the stick in his hand.

"The environment had it coming." Bård said, but Vegard didn't laugh.

"Look, just let me show you.." He began again but Vegard shut his eyes and muttered through his teeth, "don't make me try again, Bård, I can feel myself getting angrier just thinking about it."

"Vegard.."

He opened his eyes and looked at his brother's serious face.

"Take a deep breath, calm the fuck down, and let me show you how it's done. Okay? It's just a game, you're not performing or being tested or anything."

Perhaps that was part of the problem. Recreation for recreation's sake wasn't something Vegard was used to doing. Even fun things always had a drive or a purpose behind doing them. There was always a reason to do something, whether it was to do it well or badly, that was up to circumstance, but doing something just to "relax" was a concept nearly entirely foreign to him. And this wasn't even fun. But he realized that this was one of Bård's hobbies, for once one not shared by him, and that he was only trying to help with something he truly did find helpful for himself. He groaned and turned back to face the confounded golf ball, and sensed Bård come up behind him.

"So first of all you want to.."

"Is that absolutely necessary?!"

Vegard laughed as he jumped away from Bård when he tried to place his hands on his hips. Vegard was far too used to his friends and family abusing his ticklishness to have any trust left in him when it came to certain types of physical contact. "Oh for.. I was just going to correct your posture! I'm not going to tickle you, I promise. Get back here." Bård said impatiently. But it was a few more tries before Vegard's instincts allowed him to cooperate properly.

Bård stood close behind him and held his hips while he told him to loosen up the tension in his legs and lower back. His grip was firm enough to reassure against Vegard's sensitivity, but also easy in the sense that it did not constrict his movement in any way. Next he hovered his head over Vegard's shoulder to see down to his aim at the ball and kept on giving advice, so close to Vegard's ear it felt almost intimate.

"Is this how you were taught this stuff?" Vegard asked quietly, tilting his face a bit toward Bård’s.

"What?"

"With your instructor whispering sweet nothings in your ear?" He failed to stifle a chuckle.

"Grow up, father of three." Bård smacked his backside suddenly, "focus."

But he couldn't. The act surprised and confused Vegard so much he was left to process it instead of listening to whatever it was Bård was saying afterwards. The strongest emotion was indignation, to be sure. Vegard had half a mind to reciprocate somehow, for allowing Bård to get away with something like that seemed out of the question. But there was something else too. The slap seemed to act like a spark, igniting the kindling laid down during the past few minutes of close proximity, touching and breathing on sensitive skin... He was getting aroused.

Vegard swung the putter without being told, making Bård let go and jump back in surprise, hitting the ball just barely and sending it flying in an awkward diagonal direction.

"Vegard, what the..?!"

"Okay well, at least I finally hit it but you know what this really is doing nothing for me sorry thanks for trying I just remembered I really REALLY have to pee so what do you say we call it a day? Thanks Bård, see you later." Vegard spoke very fast, barely making eye contact with his brother and wandered quickly away, leaving a very confused Bård behind him.


End file.
